Investigation of immunodeficiencies in AIDS patients, burn patients, renal dialysis patients and infections in nursing home residents, along with basic studies on cellular recognition by mouse T cells and pulmonary lavage cells has resulted in the following insights. Macrophage/monocyte recognition of antigen proceeds through Fc receptor binding of specific antibody. The function can be boosted by interferon and is deficient in patients with AIDS. Burn patients have endotoxemia induced NK cell functional abnormalities. Dialysis patients have evidence of chronic viral infections, especially if they have been transfused. T cell recognition of alloantigen requires the participation of the target cell in initiating the activation of the T cell.